Insecurities
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: SG-1 and General Hammond meet up for a night out, which also happens to coincide with the anniversary of a loss the experienced 6 months earlier (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HEROES PT II) S-J, D-J


**Summary: **_SG-1 have a night out to celebrate General Hammond visiting them in town, it also coincides with the 6 month anniversary of a sad day…_

**Spoilers: **_Specifically: Heroes pt II_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack…maybe a bit of Daniel/Janet_

**Season: **_Early season 8_

**Disclaimer: **_Yea not mine…_

**A/N: **_I swear…muse is on overtime! I really should be doing physics homework…but due to my crappy Physics teacher (I swear I learn more from watching Stargate) I don't even understand it…so the thought of physics brought me back to Stargate and…yeah well here I am again lol! _

**_Insecurities_**

**__**

"So how's the job at the pentagon working out for you, sir?" Jack asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Not bad, son," Hammond smiled. "And how about you and your promotion?"

"Oh you know…nothing really much to worry about," Jack smiled at him, then looked towards the door. "You know, they're not usually this late…"

"I might be getting old, General, but my memory's still strong," Hammond smiled. "If I remember correctly, you're usually the one that's running late."

"Ah, nothing's changed," Jack grinned. "I just thought we could have some catch up time before everyone else arrived…looks like I needn't have worried about arriving early."

The rain continued to pour down outside, and Jack heard the splash of water being driven through by a car passing by. The hotel was a place they'd been a couple of times for dinner, but they hadn't had time in the past few months to get out much. Well, Jack hadn't had time to get out much, he'd heard stories about Teal'c and Daniel having some fun.

He suddenly realised he hadn't talked to Sam properly for ages. He wonder what she'd been up to? _Probably tinkering with some alien device she shouldn't be touching in her lab,_ he mused.

The door opened and Daniel and Teal'c wandered in. Daniel was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, a black leather jacket coating his t-shirt. Teal'c on the other hand was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beige pants, a large black hat on his head, covering his newly grown hair, and his gold emblem.

"Nice of you to join us," Jack grinned.

"We got stuck on base…we needed permission to finish something we were doing, but the CO of the base wasn't around," Daniel glared pointedly at Jack. "So instead we had to complete our experiment in a different way.'

"I hear the word experiment, I'm assuming Carter was involved?" Jack said.

"No, actually she had to go out with Pete and asked if we could finish the experiment for her…speaking of Sam's gonna be late," Daniel said, sitting down. "General Hammond, nice to see you. How's the job at the pentagon?"

"It's working out just fine," Hammond smiled.

"Greeting GeneralHammond," Teal'c nodded, and also took his place at the table.

Jack found himself staring at the door. Why did she find it necessary to go out with Pete _tonight_? The only night he had taken off for months and she couldn't even be there on time.

"Carter is coming right?" Jack asked, turning around and butting into a conversation they were having about 'jello battles'.

"She said she'd be about half an hour late," Daniel said.

Jack looked at his watch. "She has five minutes."

He then resigned to continuing to drink his beer, ignoring the conversations the other three were having. Sure he was having fun…but Carter wasn't there. He continued watching the door.

"Anyway that just happens to be how I feel about it, what to do you think Jack?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Jack blinked at him, the familiar line bringing him back to reality.

"About deforestation?"

Jack stared at him blankly. How had they gotten from fighting in rings of jello to deforestation.

"Save the trees, all the way," Jack said.

"Uh huh…" Daniel said, unbelievingly.

The bell above the door tingled and Jack's gaze returned to the door. Sure enough Sam walked in…along with someone else. She was dressed up, a blue skirt, lighter blue shirt and leather jacket. He frown slightly and looked back at his plate.

Why did she have to bring _him_ with her? To _their_ night?

This was strictly SGC personnel only.

"General," Sam said.

Jack looked up, for a moment thinking she was talking to him, but then saw her embracing Hammond and decided she obviously wasn't.

"Long time no see," she said, smiling in her way. "How's the job at the pentagon going?"

"Very well, thanks," Hammond almost burst out laughing. Almost. "How's being…"

He stopped, seemingly noticing Pete for the first time. He shot a look at Jack and then back at Pete.

"I'm assuming this is the famous Pete Shanahan…" Hammond said.

"Hi," Pete smiled, reaching his hand over and shaking Hammond's.

_Stupid suck-up_, Jack thought. _Look at his smile, I bet he doesn't even realise what __Hammond__'s really done for this planet. Sure he knows stuff, but I know more about Sam than he'll ever know…_

Jack realised he was glaring directly at Pete, and shifted his gaze to Daniel. Who was staring at him.

"Yes, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," he said, hurriedly looking away. "So Pete, you staying?"

"No, I have to get back to Denver," Pete said. "Just thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi," Jack said, before he'd even thought about it.

Pete looked at him, as if noticing him for the first time. "Colonel O'Neill, correct?"

"General…O'Neill…" Jack said, emphasising the General.

"Sorry, Sam tries not to talk about work much when we're out," Pete said.

_So I'm only work to her huh? I can deal with that…not…_Jack smiled, fakely, at Pete.

"Nice of you to drop by," Jack said. "Have a safe drive home."

Jack felt Sam's eyes on him now. But not in the way he wanted them to be. She was glaring at him. He refused to look at her in fear of seeing the emotion in her eyes. The emotion of seeing two people she cared about not getting along well. OK so maybe Jack could've been a little nicer.

"I'll take that as a hint to leave," Pete said, not to Jack, but to Sam.

"You can stay if you want…" Sam said.

_No!_

"No," Pete repeated Jack's thoughts. "I really have to leave. Nice to see you Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond."

He kissed Sam on the forehead and left.

_What, no goodbye?_

Sam sat down, Jack still avoided her glare. He had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd hurt her.

"So," she said, trying to sound upbeat. "Who's ready to order?"

"Oh, I've been eyeing this steak and salad since I got here," Daniel said.

"As have I," Teal'c said.

"I'm ready," Hammond replied.

Jack felt all eyes turn to him.

"Sure."

There was silence for a moment. Then Daniel coughed loudly and everyone looked at him instead.

"Waiter!" he called.

They ordered their meals, which came within 20 minutes and enjoyed eating and catching up with their old CO. Jack avoided eye contact with Sam the entire way through the meal.

"It's been six months," Sam said quietly all of a sudden.

_With Pete?_ Jack looked up, seeing her for the first time.

No she looked much to sad for that.

"I know," Daniel said. "I realised that this morning, but I've been trying to ignore it all day."

"To Janet Frasier," Hammond said, raising his glass.

_Oh…_

They all raised their glasses.

"The best friend anyone could have," Sam sighed.

"The best doctor anyone could have," Hammond said.

Daniel looked like he was about to burst into tears. They drunk and all placed their glasses back down.

"I should be going," he said suddenly, standing up. "It's been nice seeing you General."

He grabbed his jacket and walked briskly out of the restaurant. Teal'c watched his ride home leave without argument.

"He took it the hardest," Jack stated, looking at Sam.

She looked at him.

"We all know why," she replied.

"Well I guess this night is over," Jack said. "Need a ride home T?"

Teal'c nodded slightly. They said their farewells and all went their separate ways. Teal'c and Jack drove to Teal'c's apartment silently. They reached there and Teal'c got out of the car.

"Thank you, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Anytime, T," Jack replied. "Have a good night."

"And yourself," Teal'c nodded in farewell and headed into the building.

Jack sat there for a moment, deciding where to go. Ten minutes later he pulled up outside the local Air Force memorial. Cassie had wanted Janet to be buried in a proper grave, and they had all agreed, she was much more important than just another name on the wall.

He stopped the car and walked towards the headstones. He'd only been there once. Not good memories.

He stopped as he noticed another figure standing over the headstone.

Daniel.

For a moment he considered walking over to him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't go over there, sir."

"Carter?" he turned around slowly. "What…"

But he didn't have to ask. Janet had been a good friend to all of them.

"Let him be," she said.

Jack nodded slightly.

They stood there for a long moment, both watching Daniel standing alone. Out of all of SG-1 Daniel had been the closest to Janet, although Sam was not a far off second, what Daniel and Janet had was something more than friendship. While they had all felt her loss, Daniel had felt it the most.

Jack heard a sniff come from next to him. He looked at Sam. She wiped a tear away from under her eye.

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, turning to face her completely.

"It was six months ago, I should…I should be able to stop myself crying now. But I can't," she whispered. "She was my best friend."

"I know," Jack said, equally as quiet. "C'mere."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her do the same. They stood there for a long moment, hugging each other, neither one wanting to let go.

"Sam…" Jack said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't wanna loose you," he said, double meaning in his words.

He heard her burst into tears again and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so lost, I don't know who to talk to anymore. Before I could always talk to Janet, but when I need her most she's gone," Sam said.

"You have me, Sam…talk to me," he said, moving away from the hug.

She looked at him, teary eyed. "I can't, sir. You're…"

Her voice cracked and she burst into tears again, leaning in against his chest.

"Sam…are you OK?" Jack asked.

She shook her head slowly. "It's all too much. I can't…"

She breathed in heavily and stared at him. He reached up and held her face in his hand.

"We're here for you…I'm here for you," he said.

She looked into his eyes, her handing travelling up to meet his. She held it there, against her face for a long moment. They were too close. He moved to take his hand away, but she held it there.

"Don't go…" she said, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Carter…" he said.

"Jack, please don't go," she whispered.

Jack shot a glance to where Daniel was still standing over Janet's resting place. Suddenly he didn't want to leave. He wouldn't let Sam end up being the body in the grave, not before he'd told her how he felt. He wouldn't be the one standing over her grave, wondering what could have been. And he wouldn't have it the other way around.

He looked back at her eyes. "Sam…"

He brought his other hand up to cup the other side of her face.

"There's so much…" he stopped.

He couldn't say anything.

"Then don't…" she seemed to read his mind.

He leaned forward watching her lips. Was he really going to kiss her? Right here? Right in this place? On this day? At this strange hour of the morning? With Daniel only a few metres away?

Did he care?

Of course he cared…but it seemed so right.

He brushed his thumb over her lips, their eyes met again. They were much closer now.

"Jack I…" Sam said really quietly.

"I know," he whispered. "I do too…"

His lips met hers. They stood their, kissing for a long time.

_Crunch_

They both split apart so quickly it seemed almost humanly impossible. Daniel was standing, staring at them.

"Let's go home," Daniel said quietly.

They both nodded and they all returned to their cars. Jack took one last look at Janet's headstone and got into his car. He sat there, watching Daniel and Sam's cars pull out of the cemetery. He watched Janet's resting place and sighed. He turned on the engine and drove out of the cemetery…

The night was over.

**===============================================**

****

**A/N: **_Please review!!_


End file.
